the_odd_bricksfandomcom-20200213-history
Uekibachi
"Why would you say that? Why would anyone say that?" Uekibachi is more commonly referred to as Hana because her actual name is quite difficult to pronounce. Appearance Uekibachi has long, black hair that spans all the way down the back of her body. She wears a dark red oriental vest with matching pants. Personality Uekibachi typically acts calm and logical. However, she has a tendency to worry greatly in times of danger or stress and she is usually the first to question Lord Vice’s judgment. She is usually the first to think of the consequences of the team’s actions. Of course, Lord Vice hardly ever listens to her. Relationships * Lord Vice: She seems to regard Lord Vice as the idiot he is. She gets noticeably annoyed by his poor leadership skills and constantly questions him. He also consistently mispronounces her name Hana as Hannah, this also annoys her. Her relationship with Lord Vice devolved for the worse when he chose not to rescue Dr. Gears and Mega Pig behind when they were sucked into a temporal anomaly. Despite this, she still follows his leadership in the end. * Dr. Gears: Her relationship with Dr. Gears seems to be the strongest of anyone else on the team. She jumped to his side when they were surrounded by police, and she was the most visually upset when Dr. Gears was sucked into a temporal anomally, insisting that they rescue him. * Mega Pig: She was visibly upset when Mega Pig was lost in the same manner as Dr. Gears. However, she has never interacted with him directly. * Noface: She seems to be the only person other than Mega Pig to take any special notice to Noface. She notices when he's upset and seems to care about how he feels, even though she doesn't fully understand him. * A.C.E.: Her relationship with A.C.E. is unique in that she seems to be the only human it respects, perhaps due to her level-headedness. The A.I. even told Lord Vice that she didn't want to talk to him and advised against approaching her despite his limited understanding of human emotions. Synopsis Introduction Uekibachi joined the Odd Bricks along with Dr. Gears, Noface, and Mega Pig when the team was first formed. Sinister Plots Two weeks after the creation of the team, she went along with the rest of the team to attempt to rob a bank, not knowing that Henry was also leading a heist at the same bank. In the ensuing struggle, she easily defeated one of Henry’s henchmen. After the robbery was thwarted, she was considered a public hero along with the rest of the team. Chapter Two: Electric Boogaloo When Punk Kid attempted to infiltrate The Evil Lab, she and Noface quickly disarmed him of his machine gun and destroyed his boom stick. However, once Punk Kid was disarmed, he quickly turned the fight around and knocked her and Noface down in hand to hand combat. Luckily, Lord Vice forced Punk Kid to flee by revealing his fire shooting ability. Time Travel Madness When Dr. Gears and Mega Pig were accidentally sent into the Middle Ages, Lord Vice decided not to help them which greatly upset Hana. She briefly refused to even speak to Lord Vice before she snapped at him and explained why she was so upset. Lord Vice attempted to mend the relationship by presenting Miss Squeaks to her. Out of The Pan When Lord Vice casually told her that Miss Squeaks was infected with radiation poisoning, she quickly told him that he needed to get rid of her. Miss Squeaks jumped out of his grasp and declared freedom. Hana understated that the mouse was becoming a problem. She attempted to subdue Miss Squeaks, but she promptly escaped. Soon after, Andrew C. broke into the lab along with Elias and Barbel, explaining that he was sent to kill The Odd Bricks. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style In combat, Hana tends to favor sneak attacks and quick strikes over gritty combat. Her Plant Whips allow her to attack from a minimal distance, making her much more effective at medium range then close range. She isn't timid in combat and is always among the first to engage in a fight. Known Techniques * ' Plant Whips:' Using her plant manipulating powers, she can instantaniously create whip-like vines in one or both hands. She uses these as her primary weapons. Trivia * Her name is the Japanese word for flowerpot. * Her last name, Minamino, is a reference to Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, whose human alias is Shuichi Minamino. Kurama wields a similar weapon and also manipulates living plants. Category:Characters Category:The Odd Bricks